


Conversations

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean has a very enlightening conversation with a stranger





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are loved~!

It had been any other fight, in any other god forsaken motel in any other lame-ass state. And here he was, in any other bar. Alone and angry.

 

“Looking for some company?” She was a pretty blond, looking for company. 

 

To bad he wasn’t interested. “Not really.”

 

She ignored the harshness of his tone and seated herself on the stool next to him. “Well listen, I need someone to sit next until that jackass over there takes the hint I’m not interested in him.” 

 

Dean tossed a look toward the direction she’d waved, saw the over manly man staring back at him and shrugged. “In that case have a seat.”

 

“So where you from?” She asked after waving to the bartender for another shot. 

 

“Everywhere. You?” He isn’t really interested but at lest he’s not thinking about anniversaries and hurt feelings anymore. 

 

“Here. Just looking for some peace.” She said absently as the bartender slide her a long neck. 

 

Silence ruled the conversation for a long moment as she took a long swallow. 

 

“So you’re drinking trying to find peace?” It was lame, even for him.

 

She smirked, “Works for me.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“So what’s your story?” She asked a moment and a drink later. 

 

He shrugged trying to not think of Sam sitting in the motel room still cursing up a storm. “Just passing through and needed a drink.”

 

“Girl trouble?” She lifted an eyebrow. 

 

Dean shot her a glare, “Not exactly.”

 

“Wait-don’t tell me…boy trouble?” Another lifted eyebrow- followed by an all to knowing smile. 

 

“Maybe-“ Dean admitted through a clenched throat. 

 

“Yum.” She turned toward him 

 

“What?” That he hadn’t been expecting. 

 

“Gay guys are hot!” She leaned toward him, whispering with a smile. 

 

“I’m not gay…” He sighed, annoyed with himself, “ok…maybe just for this one guy.”

 

She turned on the stool to face him completely. “That’s so cute. So what’s the problem?” 

 

“Nothing-obviously something but not really anything that’s worth talking about.” He stared down at his drink then forced himself to take another swallow. 

 

“Must be if it’s worth drinking about.” She pointed out easily. 

 

“Fine. We got into a fight. I had to get away so I left him at the motel and now I feel like shit.” He spat out all at once, tumbling over his own words. 

 

“Who’s fault is it? The fight’s. Who started it?” She asked formerly. 

 

“Well I guess I did.” Dean sighed. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“It’s about ou-my dad. We kinda work for him, it’s sorta a family business thing we’ve got going. I promise Sammy we’d head to Florida to get some sun between cases when my dad called and told us to head up here.”

 

“Ahh…and you did what your dad told you instead of what you promised your boyfriend.” She said under a sigh. 

 

“I didn’t think it was that big of deal-I mean, come on! We’re gonna head back down in another two weeks, what does it matter that we didn’t go down this week?” Dean said waving his beer around in annoyance. 

 

“Well what’s the big deal with this week?” She tried not to smile at his childish pout. 

 

“Nothin-“ Dean stopped before he even finished the word. Oh shit. “Damn,” he whispered, dropping his head. 

 

“What?” She asked amused.

 

“It’s our anniversary. In a few days. Shit, he told he reserved a room with a-“ Dean rubbed his face, “he went out of his way. He planned everything down to the restaurant and I thought he was just bored.”

 

“Well there you go. Now that you know does it make it any better?” She asked with a all to gentle smile.

 

Dean lifted his face out of his hands and looked at her, “What? No! It makes it worse. Now anything I try to do will just be that much worse.” 

 

“God you’re such a guy.” She swirled on the stool until she faced the bar again. 

 

“What?”

 

She turned her head to look back at him, “Listen, I don’t know your boyfriend but from the sounds of it he really loves you.” 

 

“So?”

 

“So if he really loves you the only thing he’ll care about is the fact that you actually remembered. It doesn’t matter what you do so long as you just spend it with him.” She pointed out reasonably, fighting against a grin. 

 

Dean stared at her. “Hmm…not a bad idea.” 

 

“Not a bad idea at all.” She nodded. 

 

“Thanks for the advice,” Dean winked at her as he slid off the stool. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a few twenties, “Their on me.”

 

“Good luck…oh and by the way…happy anniversary!”


End file.
